


SUPERNOVA

by TheAngelWitch_28



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, Gen, I don't know what the hell I'm doing lol, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutants, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Other, Someone's gonna die possibly, and I'm sorry I guess, but fuck it. More tags that make sense in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelWitch_28/pseuds/TheAngelWitch_28
Summary: Were there ever really heroes? Villains? Good guys? Bad guys?Or was it just different parties trying to fend for themselves?In other terms, where Reality takes place in the form of a dystopian future, where humanity is at its brink of barely any breath, where humans are to live a civil life, it's forced upon the different ones to keep things that way.
Relationships: It's a secret lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Deathknot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3, so if it's shitty, don't be surprised lol. Also, enjoy I guess?

Pilot • The Deathknot

Year 3020 AH, Earth. 

The metal sliding door slowly opens, its forced mechanical turn sends a loud menacing screech bouncing around the beaten down corridor. Darkness greets beyond the opening, almost taunting him to come in, if he dared. 

This choice was almost immediately taken from him, as the men holding him captive pushes him forward with no room for care or gentleness. Wet, the ground was grainy and at least a centimeter or two deep with liquid. 

He tries his best not to ponder too much on what the wetness could be made of. Especially not blood or anything less pleasant than that. His thoughts spoke too soon, as the dim lights of the tunnel switched on. And there, he could see the greenish, too dark substance they are walking through. 

A bubble of what ever little he usually ate threatened to come back out, now only realizing the stench of his surroundings. But he pushes them back down with all he could. 

The structure of the tunnel wasn't any different from where they came from; metal, filled with scratches, red splatters, and other disturbing details that he didn't want to look at for more than a second. 

The only question, from the millions running across his mind, that seemed to take its position in the front of his mind was, What caused all those in the first place? 

Before he could think further, he was blindfolded again. A similar occurrence as from earlier, when he was chased down from his house to somewhere behind an alley of some sort. 

But unlike before, he did not resist. He knew the consequences of that now. Damn well he did. And so, much to his dismay, he lets them push him forward, more likely forcing him through the tunnel rather than guiding him. 

He hates this place already.

The world hazes around him at that point of time, harsh arms swerving him to the right direction, not caring if he got wet with the force against the watered ground, and more walking, with occasional praying he didn't step on anything that had to do with the word unsettling.

One of the men reminds him of a Stairway, but most of them barely acknowledge, still tugging on his chains as though it didn't matter if he fell or not. Luckily, the stairs weren't that much, only ranging between 10 to 12 steps, if he focused enough.

And then mechanical gears began moving from the walls again, as well as something that sounds like an entrance similar to the previous one opening up. He was pushed through again, sending him stumbling and struggling with the glass chains dangling to the ground from his wrists, neck, and chest. Then the door shuts faster than it opened. 

The presence of the men from earlier weren't there anymore, as it was too quiet, and no barbaric arms were making a move to holding him harshly. He deemed it possible, that they'd left him in the new place all alone. But he was proven wrong, as soon as two new people came to his sides, yanking his arms to move forward, although not as tight as the others earlier.

He felt for the surface beneath his soles, firmer, definitely not wet, almost like it was pristine clear, like walking on prostetic glass.

Another set of walking and turning what he could only presume as halls, they stop again, in front of a similarly functioned, cleaner looking white pod door. The entrance opens with a gas like hiss, and they then head inside.

The two people force him down on a seat in the middle of the room. His hands were lifted up, and what came next were a few clicking and scrunching of metal, before the bounds fell off. He could tell, both from the feeling of his loosening wrists, and the chains coming lifeless against the ground.

Came next was his neck, then his caged chest and back. And for the first time in the long dreadful hours he could remember, he could finally breathe again. His one hand flies up to his now freed neck, sighing as he could feel it thumping back to life, while the other rests on his previous hand's wrist, wincing barely evident when he felt the marks from the glass bounds.

The entrance shuts with a loud bang, the only thing that has brought him back to reality. This time, he realizes that he could see again, not noticing one of the men pull his blindfold off.

The whole room was much drastically different from where he started. It was clean, too blindingly white, and nothing but a desk in front of him to fill in the space. When he looked back behind him, there were two buff looking men at each corner of the room, guns pointed directly at him.

Androids. Defense androids. He noted in his head.

Something switches on in front of him, a holographic screen, just against the wall. Without another thought, he's back to how he usually is, and not the distressed kidnapped child he previously was. Dead looking, nonchalant, unbothered, and everything along that line.

"Jisung Park, given by the strict accounts of the Government, you are now under the laws of the International Superhuman-Mutant Defense And Offense Organization. And by that means, you will be placed officially as a property of the government through our organization. Anything you do that is against the law and/or will possibly affect the systems both as a country and as an international association, will be considered a crime and can be used against you. The consequences will be unforgivable"

His eyes waver slightly, unnoticeable almost, it's mostly thanks to his long ungroomed bangs shielding them. Ugly chills ran down his spine, all for every bad reason he could come up with. God, he really fucked up this time. 

He knew damn well how screwed up the society is, how unfair the government is to people like him. He just didn't expect them to be this...Cruel and... He should've known better. 

"Through this organization, you will be trained, disciplined, and educated by the best of the best. From this day onward, you are no longer a citizen of our nation, but a soldier, a protector who will one day serve a goal and a purpose that will do your people good"

"You are no longer a civilian, your Innocence will be stripped away and replaced with determination and a maturity that only the most effective will have. You will serve our nation as a true creature of your kind, bounded by the law, but free to do good for it"

"You will do as we say, follow as we order, and listen to what you are told. Our organization is of the best quality, but that does not mean you will be spoon fed. This is not only a change of lifestyle, but a challenge of survival"

"In here, you will be tossed around, beaten, tortured. You are to fight others, fellow mutants or not, even to the brink of death, for the sake of your own survival and effectivity in our organizational purposes"

"And that is legal"

Jisung feels his heart drop, feels how quick his breath shallows with each word drilling into his head especially at the last one, feels the world close in on him. Here lies his awaiting death. And for once, with him saying this every single time the universe wasn't on his side, he's certain about it. 

"Our traditions concern a ranking system, one that would let us determine who will be most fitted for each individual task, mission and situation given our outer circumstances. Here we will see who is the best of the best, and the worst of the worst. The strongest, and also the weakest. Who shall stay, and who shall otherwise, be terminated"

The word terminated rang in his ear. He best hopes it isn't what he's over thinking. They can't possibly, actually, execute anyone for being the least advantegous to them, can they?

But it was the government after all. So he'd much rather not know. Even when he already did. 

"You are now a part of this system, a subject of the government, and also an addition to our community's defense. Your identity outside our association facility will no longer be existent, all information regarding you will be terminated" 

That didn't affect him much. There was nothing to lose, nothing to turn back to, and nothing that could've impacted his stay in the outside world. Leaving now wouldn't hurt as much, if he hadn't known what dawned upon him in this side of the path. The dark one, where he could possibly die. 

"In here, you are a new person, the only thing that would matter to you is your rank, your team, yourself, and most importantly, your leader, our President S. As a trainee, Anyone outside your team is an enemy. As a Descendant of the nation in the battlefield, Anyone outside the borders of our nation is an enemy"

"You are no longer Jisung Park. You never had a mother, a father, and a brother, who left you to die. You did not attend Busan high school and got kicked out due to your behavior. You were never born, nor did you ever exsist"

He could've been more surprised with hearing his background from someone else, if it weren't the government speaking on itself. But then again, they knew everything. 

"You are now J-0202 of the west district, under the E section. You are Forbidden from telling any sort of information regarding your past life to others, especially your name. You will only address yourself as what you are told, and start anew. Your rank and unit will be determined further in the main facility. Further information will be explained beyond that"

"Welcome, J-0202, to SMDO"

The holographic image of the organization logo dissapears, leaving blank silence. Jisung was left there in his own head, Spiraling down a hazard of confusion and dread.

He didn't know what to think of, nor what to do. There was no way he could escape now, he's aware of that much. And killing himself before others could was also out of question, and pointless.

Eventually, the previous white uniformed people who led him here came back before he could get too lost in himself again, and walked towards him.

One of them grabs for the back of his neck, pulling him up to sit straight, and before he could resist upon instinct, the other personnel places both of his hands down on the cold white surface in front of him. Two glass cufflinks latch onto his wrists in a blink, holding them in place.

Glass again. Polycarbonate Glass. They prepared too much for his arrival.

The hand around his neck tightens, and just as he slumps forth, the same hand pushes him back against the chair. The man who cuffs his hands onto the table places a small suitcase onto the surface.

The object inside it makes Jisung's eyes grow wide, his heart skipping a few beats faster. It was some kind of gun, but not quite so.

The man brings it up and behind him, positioning it against the back of his neck.

"W-what are you doing?" He manages to speak up in a quiet voice, barely containing the strain to it.

He hears the other man pushing him against the chair snicker. "Preventing you from doing anything we wouldn't"

The teen was about to question what he meant when sharp piercing pain shot through his body from the back of his neck. He could feel his skin searing, smell it burn and bleed.

He groaned slightly, as low as he possibly could, but dared not scream in pain. He knew he was better than that. If he was gonna stay in a place that would most likely kill him, then he'd be just as stubborn as he always was, even worse. Even with death.

The two men seemed just as surprised with his mellow reaction as he is. Voicing out their surprise in almost too evident mockery.

"You handle pain pretty well, huh? Impressive" The gun holder says, slowly pulling the object away from his now somehow inked, wounded nape. He takes a swab, wiping down the fresh burn mark, before injecting something along its lines and curves.

Jisung pays no attention to what could possibly be in the injection, a thought for later, and almost scoffs at the reaction, before holding himself back. "Pain is the least of my concerns" He simply says instead, as quiet as possible.

"That's a good mindset then. You'll need it here" The other person says, packing up their equipment and switching off the mutant's glass cuffs.

They fasten his wrists with another set of bounds again, along with his neck and chest. But this time, his ankles were cuffed as well, connecting to the link between his chest, arms and neck. He felt like a prisoner, a criminal. When in reality, he was just a threat. A very dangerous one. And he took more than enough pride in that. 

He doesn't complain, but still grumbles in his head. Because, do they really have to do this? With all the top security around the area, not really. But this is a place for supernatural people, so maybe it is. For precaution.

He was blindfolded again, and brought to a separate area in between the departing facility and the main facility, where he will be prepared for commission regarding his arrival.

The rest comes in a blur. A blur of white everything, harsh blows of hot water, snipping of scissors across his forehead, gray almost white clothes, the same bounds against his body, and this time, a mediating device clamped against his chained chest. Then darkness of a shuttle.

🔹☄️🔹

Jisung wakes up from an unplanned slumber, the weight of his kidnapping and current matters before that finally taking a tall on him at the first few minutes he'd been thrown into the back of a pitch black vehicle.

The car stops just as he blinks awake, still trying to adjust to his surroundings. He tries to use his abilities for any sort of light, but the device makes it painful to even try. They really did prepare for this.

After a few seconds, the shuttle door opens, as three men lean in to pull him out. He obliges, stumbling with all the long chains dangling everywhere. The device hanging across his chest wasn't doing anything to help either.

He blinks continuously again, adjusting his eyes to the sudden brightness. Too bright, and too loud. He was at an open area, could tell from the air around him, as well as the beam of the sun. Something that looked much too similar to a receiving bay, like from an airforce.

There were other people around him, a lot of them. Most were SMDO personnel, and some were kids his age, also bounded in a way. Mutants. Like him. He's never met other mutants before. Not when you live in an Era where they were frowned upon and disliked by the bigger mass.

But that doesn't make him relieved. Not one bit. They were like him, kids with abilities unlike other humans. In a place where survival and combat was the key to living. If anything, he was terrified. Terrified in a way that he only saw red.

Two of the personnel grabs ahold of his arms, while the other walked forth, leading them through the busy crowd. Some of the mutants who they passed, eyed him, and he eyed them back. It was safer to observe, than to show weakness by looking away. That's what he always reminded himself.

One particular mutant caught his attention. He just got out of his pod, at least five men were around him, keeping him detained. His bindings were much more advanced than the others he'd seen so far, closely resembling his. Except this person's, was made of diamond, if he were correct. Must have something to do with heat, must be powerful enough too if it meant investing on diamonds to keep this guy in his place. It was almost engulfing his whole body, from the cuffs on his ankles, to the diamond muzzle covering the lower parts of his face. His eyes met the mutant's for a brief moment as he passed by, and he could feel himself shudder at the dullness of his eyes.

For the third time, he was blindfolded again, and brought into a smaller shuttle, and if he payed enough attention, it felt like an elevator going down. The shuttle comes in to contact with ground not too long after, crashing slightly with a bang. Metal, everything is metal, and if he could just stay for longer to get a touch of it, he could just–

They push him out before he could get a gist of the element, and that's where it all kicks in. Loud, deafening clanking and shouting, all from a far distance growing nearer. A huge crowd, people, lots of them. 

His blindfold was taken off, and what greets him would only make the ugly feeling in his gut worse. A stadium, surrounded by Mutants of all kinds. Some stared down at them in silence, preying silence, while the others banged and pounded on the metal rails, shouting and howling at the fresh newly arrived meat. 

He grieved for his awaiting self, certain that there was no way he'd die to these animals. He wasn't gonna allow it. Absolutely sure of it. 

So with the familiar dead blank expression lying across his face, masking nerves behind his eyes, he ignored the deafening noise, and continued on to where he and the rest of the new mutants were being led.

The stadium had five sides, like a pentagon. At the horizontal part, the other side across from where Jisung is in, was the firmest looking bunch compared to the other parts of the stadium. Actively, the ones directly standing in front of the railings, watching them with eagle eyes. Only one out of the seven standing forth caught his attention, one who he could easily recognize. It made his blood boil. 

President S. 

They were led to an entrance to the side of a big holographic screen displaying the Organization's logo, where they were brought up to the left most section of the first floor, away from the rest of the mutants. He was then sat down on a glass bench, his watchers standing behind him while holding his chains.

Too cautious.

Then, a siren blares. And the crowd goes wilder. President S appears in the screen, almost like a bigger reflection from the other side.

"A Greater Day, Decendants, and future Decendants of our New world. For most of you It has been a year longer worth of success to us, fighting for the last of humanity, against the enemies of the unknown. And for that, let us applaud ourselves in pride"

The whole stadium erupts in cheers and claps, slowly dying down after a few seconds. With this, the President continues.

"And of course, not just for us, but also for our new recruites, new allies, that have stepped forward and have welcomed their fate in full embrace. Let's give applause, to our future Heroes!"

The noises of welcoming come once again similar to what came before, just as they arrived. It pounded against his eardrums, straight to his aching brain. But it wasn't pleasant, not one bit. Not when he felt malice in the way they had greeted the new recruites.

It was a game of survival after all.

New meat, means new potential enemies. New enemies, meant new challenges. And new challenges, meant more chances of faltering. No person in a place of cruelty would let that happen so easily. Not even Jisung.

So yes, they were all his enemies too.

"Like every year, new teams will be formed, while the rest of the existing teams will bring home new members according to their risk state. New projects will be created, regarding your units. New leaders will be determined, depending on combat rank. Missions, tasks, and schedules will be determined during weekly, and monthly evaluations"

"And of course, what we anticipate to start each year, new recruites will modify their ranks and qualifications regarding their teams and team units. While otherwise, if you are not up to our expectations, as a natural person with mutational abilities, you will be terminated"

The noise dies down, not in complete silence, but quieter than before. Jisung guessed the mention of the word had the same affect on people. It wasn't as comforting to know they feel the same way.

Because underlying through this lower volume, was a hunger to live. Cruel determination to not fail, to not be the one terminated. And it made everything worse. Worse than it already is. He was now a part of this circle of people.

If it meant taking a life to preserve his own, so be it.

"Now Gentlemen, Let us welcome the start of a new year. A new year of more success and more power. To the The Deathknot!"

The mutants go crazy once more, excitement and energy coursing through the air, shouting and howling in response.

"TO THE DEATHKNOT!!!"

Deep loud drums began to beat from somewhere, as another person in a hover board zoomed across the arena and onto the front, the screen just behind him. The people chanted his name, upon his arrival.

"Key! Key! Key!" Over and over again.

"Greetings, my lovely monsters!" He greets, a slight joking to his tone. "For those who may not know, I am K-0991, but otherwise call me Key! I am a Rank 13-AB mutant in the W-section,for this year's Deathknot, again, I will be the Ground breaker!"

"To start off the year, let us find out whether these baby mutants of ours are capable of keeping up with us or not, shall we?!" Wild, the audience goes again.

Jisung scoffs lowly from his place. What are they, objects of amusement? A gamble for other people to lay a prize upon? 

It was true, what they say. You will hold no value unless proven worthy.

"Now I won't keep you all waiting, and I'm sure our participants aren't so patient as well, so let's get on with it!" He brings a glass box floating over to him from somewhere, a medley of clear cubes inside of it.

Psychokinesis. He thought. Maybe even glass manipulation, or air manipulation. But he wasn't so sure.

"Our first Participant is...!" Key rummaged around the casing, before settling with one and bringing it up. It showed a small hologram displaying a code.

"C-1101!"

The audience stays still, waiting for the person to come forth. Clattering chains and heavy lines grumble and crunch behind jisung, followed by a person being dragged down the path exit. Jisung nearly gasps, seeing who it was. The person from earlier, now accompanied by at least 7 personnel.

He was grinning, strained but still as devious as he portrays. For a moment, jisung felt scared, but that wouldn't help with the situation so he concludes with pushing it down.

Key picks another cube, and Jisung doesn't even need to pray to whatever gods are out there for it to not be him. Because what comes next wouldn't compare to what he'd expect.

Of course. Of course this would happen. Because of course the universe will never be on his side. Because–

"J-0202!!!"

At first, he couldn't recognize the name. So he waits for someone amongst his fellow newbies to stand up and head down to the combat grounds. Then it dawns upon him, the familiarity of the code becomes all too familiar. 

Fuck.


	2. Static And Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you clash Electricity and Fire?

Park Jisung's watchers waste no time at the finishing announcement of the second participant, pulling him up and dragging his almost lifeless form to the center.

The blonde striped brunette looks up at the crowd he passes, seeing them growl and laugh at him. He gives them his most dead eyes, because that's all they'll ever be. For now.

They place him at the farther most center right of the combat grounds, and before him, Meters upon meters ahead, was his first ever opponent. C-1101 did not pry away his gaze from Jisung once, while the watchers freed him from his bounds once by one. 

Jisung did the same, no longer afraid of this beast in front of him. Because now, in a sea of monsters around him, and a harsh place inside a cruel, selfish world. He too, was a beast.

He cracked his neck, as soon as the neck binds were snapped off. Twisted and moved his joints and muscles to ease in energy easier, once broken apart from the cuffs and chains. Then finally, the nullifying device is taken off. The young mutant breathes in, freely feeling his abilities coursing through his veins.

The opposing mutant before him is also freed, the last latch of his diamond muzzle coming off. He takes hold of it before the watcher could, slowly taking it off as the crowd watches. He throws it to the side, fully showcasing his devilish grin. 

His pale complexion contrasts with the deep red nerve like cracks running down from the rims of his eyes down to his top most cheek bones, his temples, and even from his jaw upwards. 

Jisung stops for a solid second. He looked familiar. But why? 

"My oh my! Look what we have here!" Key exclaims lowering himself down from his spot and towards the large space in between the two mutants. "Such pretty dashing boys, am I right!" The crowd howls in agreement.

Jisung rolls his eyes at that, not caring if anyone saw.

"Don't seem so stiff, boys! The fight hasn't even started!" The emcee says, hovering towards Jisung, who was looking even more bored than earlier. He stood smug, hands in his pockets, never breaking away from his opponents stare, even as the older man came closer.

"Tell us, J-0202, what would you want to be remembered by? Surely, you wouldn't wanna be called J-0202 for the rest of your life, now, don't you?"

Jisung thinks of it, and as much as he hates everyone in this place, Key had a point. There was no way he'd be called such a long code name at the least and most.

He purses his lips for a moment, before leaning slightly towards the outstretched mic. "Dynamo, call me Dynamo"

"Then, Dynamo it shall be! Gentlemen, Our very own mystery, Dynamo!" For the first time since he got here, the cheers were acceptable, rather than the usual sickening. He smirked to himself, he's gonna live.

He was so lost in the sounds of cheers that he hadn't even realized the MC now at the side of his opponent. "And how about you, C-1101? How do you wanna ring your engines?" Key asks the pale ravenette.

"Inferno" He answers, blunt deep, eyes burning alive with every moment passing.

Key hums in curiosity. "Hm, what a unique name! Everyone, Our little Psycho, Inferno!" The crowds hails just as loud if not louder, the same expression settling on the mutant's face. If it wasn't cockiness, it must at least have been satisfaction.

Little Psycho, huh? If it could be any more true, just by the looks of it.

"Now, boys" Key starts off again, floating towards the spot between them. "Like every combat, there are ground rules. And this applies for everyone who will participate. Rule One, You are in no position to kill your opponent, if they die, you face the consequences of what we adresse as recklessness" 

Jisung snorts to himself. If they could kill him. 

"Rule Two, once that timer blares off," He points to the multiple sided screen above them. "The session automatically stops. Times up, end of combat, finished. You immediately stop from your movements, if not, your points will be deducted from your final score. And I must remind you, your final score will affect your first ranking drastically. So just a warning, act smartly"

"And lastly, Don't. Hold. Back. Performance is a huge part of our main scoring system, as much as your power rate and ability ranking, so showing weakness or refraining from showing your full capability will not be the best choice, as it affects your chances of being picked for a team, the ranking set aside. Give your all, and you might just set a stone in one of those"Key smirks near the end, pointing at the blank ranking board in front of them with all the new mutants' names on it.

"Now that you know the general rules, I guess there's nothing else to say but," Key hovers higher from the ground, grinning. "Let it count down!"

Screams of encouragement and excitement rings from the crowd, as the countdown starts forth, a low robotic voice counting the seconds.

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Zero"

"Commense Battle No. 1 of The Deathknot round...Begin"

Jisung shifts his position to a fighting stance, ready for whatever would come his way. His senses sharpen as soon as the alarm blares off, attention directing to the shrill ridiculous laugh coming from before him.

Inferno laughs maniacally, gradually fastening his pace towards Jisung. He raises his arms slightly, bringing them down in a flash, as he flares up with fire across his whole upper Body. Like a flicking lighter. His eyes now sparking with bloody hues of red orange and blazing yellows. The cracks on his face travel down his flaming arms, lighting up as if hot magma were seeping through them.

Pyrokinesis. A pyromaniac, of course. What else would the diamonds be for? Jisung suddenly feels stupid for trying to figure out what C-1101 could be capable of for that level of security, when the answer had been right in front of him from the start. 

Charge. Generate. Recharge. Jisung breaks away from his realization, the warning darting across his head like a bullet train. He starts to fasten his pace towards the other mutant, recharging his abilities.

With every sprint, he feels his nerves pop and sizzle, the energy coursing through his body in record speed. What were usually hazle brown orbs, began to spark small crackling blue light, swirling in his eyes into an electrifying blue and traveling through his veins downwards, to the very soles of his feet, making him run faster.

He was fully recharged now, every point of nerve running through his body now a crackling blue. The only thing left to do was exude this energy. So with a flex of his muscle fibers, he releases a wave of electricity, his whole form now zapping with electric chains and sparks. 

The release of his power regeneration, causes the shockwave to go farther around him by at least a five meter radius, sending force morphing further than that, reaching the audience. Luckily, the barrier between the crowd and the battlefield was strong enough to hold it back, harming no one in the process. 

They gasp at the sudden impact, not expecting such a strong course of energy coming from an under trained mutant. Jisung smirks at the reaction, inwardly laughing at their oblivion. 

They told him to give his best, so his best they shall see. 

"All my years! What a powerful intro from our first competitors!" key exclaims, surprised beyond his own favor. 

Inferno mutes out his words, and instead throws a ball of fire towards the blonde strieked brunette without a single sign of show, on his burning path forwards. Jisung, with all of his senses aware of the other, easily finds a way to counter it, sending a consentrated ball of electricity towards his attack.

The two elements collide, causing a loud explosion to errupt in between them. The impact of fire and electricity emits a force so strong it transcends yet another force wave, much similar yet stronger from Jisung's alone, wavering towards the land around them.

Corners and edges from the barriers crack at the slightest, with the barest minimum from the two blows, sending the watchers and authorities near to the damage in full alarm, fixing the barriers as fast as possible.

While on the other hand, deep dark smoke engulfs the center part of the combat grounds, leaving the shaken but anticipating audience blind to what may happen.

Once the veil is lifted, grins of red and blue surface yet again. The two mutants were so close now, and getting closer with each fast sprint they took on.

Inferno, Jisung observed, was a barbaric personality in terms of battle. He never stopped throwing fire at Jisung, even with the shockwave, and continued on to shoot him out.

He used strength all the way, remaining on the offense from start until now. His goal was so see-through in Jisung's eyes, that it was almost amusing. C-1101 seemed to only care for bloodthirst and fun, not even caring about the rank and the battle. Jisung found it quite pitiful. Using your strength to your advantage impulsively.

Jisung on the other hand, was quite the opposite. He blocked every blow Inferno threw, as he came nearer. Didn't strike just for the fun of it, and didn't waste too much of his energy just yet. He remained in the defense side of the party, and he liked it that way. 

Why? Because once upon a cruel world, there was an anonymous criminal known as the lightning thief in his neighborhood, they just never knew it was him. And if there was one thing he learned through that ugly lifestyle, it was to never go all out so soon, and never get too carried away.

Because once all that energy is drained out, the only thing you'll be left with is adrenaline. And as much as it boosts you up, adrenaline can only provide you with so much it doesn't even count.

That's when he deducts his opponent's first mistake. He used too much, too soon.

Ten steps, Inferno stops at ten steps. Just ten steps from complete chaos. Jisung stops as soon as he does, not making the mistake of charging forward to something he wasn't fully aware of. Why did he stop? And why was his grin getting wider? Jisung knew something was horribly wrong with this, and he needed to figure out fast. But whatever the reason is, he discreetly recharged through the sudden silence for it.

Everything stopped so suddenly, it worried even the higher ups watching. Surely, these two weren't of the average kind. What was more concerning, they didn't know if it was a relief, or a problem waiting to happen. The worst of it, they were young. 

In that moment, the Headmaster realizes something. Something that would endanger them all if not taken action upon.

"Activate the Vanta walls" He orders from beside the President, towards his assistant who was behind him, eyes never leaving the two mutants facing each other in the center.

The assistant looks away from the oddly dead combat grounds, a look of confusion adorning their face. "I'm sorry, what sir?"

"Get the Vanta walls activated NOW" Headmaster Park grits louder, sending the assistant scurrying off to the control unit. The outburst catches the attention of the rest of the seven people up front.

"Should we be worrying about something, Headmaster Park?" President S questions.

The headmaster shakes his head. "No, just an advancement in case things get out of control. I have a bad feeling about this" His last statement turns quieter, unsure but worrisome.

"They are indeed powerful, aren't they?" The president comments, amusement lacing his tone.

Headmaster Park gulps. "They are"

In the dead silence of the whole stadium, two pillars from each of the opposing sides suddenly zap to life, meeting at the center above them were two thick white wires of bolting energy, spreading into a curve. Forming a dome like barrier for the whole combat area, and creating a bigger division between the audience.

Jisung doesn't seem fazed by the sudden dome enveloping their surroundings, locking them up from everyone else, and neither did the pyromaniac before him. In fact, Now closer by at least 25 feet, Jisung could clearly hear his grins. Only this time, he was laughing, low and solid.

The flames on Inferno's body slowly calmed down, turning into a tamer hue of magenta, as he takes slow steps to the right, and Jisung follows his every movement, mimicking them to the opposite side, maintaining the space. 

"We're alone now, isn't that just better?" His voice was so soft, no one would believe it'd belong to someone who looked like... This.

"It changes nothing, I believe" Dynamo responds, blunt as he always was, stopping once in Inferno's original spot, this time, it was the latter who mimics his actions, stopping at his own original place.

"I guess" The latter shrugs nonchalant, glancing up at the multiple screens above them, Jisung follows, observing the timer ticking down from 15. They only had fifteen minutes left.

The ravenette notices his action, chuckling with mockery. "Are you gonna act like a mime and copy me all day, or are you gonna prove a point?"

Jisung looks back from the screen so fast, he could've gotten a whiplash, eyes piercing into a glare. "It's not really miming, it's more rather awareness" He scoffs. "And for the record, There's a cold line between proving a point and showing off, which one do you think you stand on?" He questions back, cracking his knuckles in a clenching hold.

"Depends on my mood, really" C-1101 shrugs, leaning on one foot. "But it varies whether I'm amused or not" His flames are starting to resurface, from their previous warmth, they're beginning to grow brighter now.

Jisung raises a brow. "So this is a game to you then?" Feeling the crackling of electricity tickle his fingertips.

Inferno grins. "I'd like to find fun in everything, keeps me grounded, y'know?" There's a slight bluffing in his tone, but what follows through the rest were also seriousness.

"And this is fun to you?" Jisung taunts further.

The other mutant smirks, his swaying flames stopping at once, turning darker. The same dark red flows freely in his eyes, filled with something close to what Jisung thought to be, chaos. "Wanna find out?"

Finally, a real battle. Jisung sighed in his head.

"Why not" The electric boy responds, blankly, positioning himself into a fighting stance, his electric currents resurfacing at the speed of zapping light.

Inferno grins wider, his fire coming alive, more vibrant than how it had started. From raging sparks of red and violet, was now joined by a toxicity of blues and oranges to add. A sign of recklessness.

"Ready when you are, princess"

Jisung frowns, clenching his energy consentrated fists. "What a gentleman" Without warning, he zooms towards his opponent, readying his fist, but inferno is quick to throw a fireball at him, stopping his movements. The mutant wastes no time, firing away with no hault, just as he did earlier. 

Jisung avoids the attacks one by one, moving farther as he did. His opponent groans in annoyance. "Oh, come on! Are you really just gonna avoid me for the rest of the fight? Are you that weak or something? Is that all you can do?" 

Something snaps in place, the mere word ringing in his eardrums. Weak? No one has ever called him weak. In fact, he was feared. Too strong for his own good, they said. But weak? How dare this stranger call him something he wasn't and never will. 

He wasn't weak, he was smart. 

Jisung smirks, slowly meeting the pyromaniac's reckless eyes. "Weak, you say?" He takes a few steps to the right, claiming his position in the middle. "Fine" The zapping electricity through his veins traveled down to the palms of his hands, growing stronger and bigger by the moment. 

Jisung clenched his jaw. "I'll show you who's weak" With that, he raises his hands to the side, a consentrated ball of electricity forming rapidly fast and uncontrollable. He throws it at the ravenette, lightning speed conquering its pace. 

Inferno reacts only a second late, jumping back at the force rocketing towards him. The ball of electricity lowers down gradually just as fast as he avoids it, gravity and distance weighing it down. It grazes against the floor with a heavy impact, crumbling and denting the once smooth flat surface, before exploding. 

The blast throws the pyromaniac farther, sending him stumbling back by a few steps, but with sharp senses, he gathers enough time to steady himself back, sliding against the ground, clawing at the crumbled dirt. 

Dynamo smirks wider, pointing a look at the jaguar-positioned mutant on the floor. "Who's weak now?" He mocks, recharging his whole body in a steady stance. 

Instead of getting pissed, Inferno only grins with him. "That's more like it" He stands up in a swift, dusting himself off. "But not really enough to call fun" Before his opponent could react in anyway, the pyromaniac kneels down on one knee, flaming arms with lava-like blood running through his veins raising up above his head and pounding down on the ground. 

His smashing move sends the ground bouldering with hot orange magma towards the astrakinetic mutant. Jisung, who doesn't have enough time to counter the attack, jumps away to avoid it. Inferno catches on with this in a heartbeat, standing up and firing a heat beam towards the end of the bouldering ground, causing it to blow up. 

Jisung shields himself with an electrically consentrated arm, disintegrating the pieces of rocks and countering the flames coming towards him. He glares at the smug cackle mocking him from meters away, pounding the ground as he stands up. The surface beneath his fist cracks and crumbles to pieces due to his forceful touch, but he barely pays no mind, seeing red at the ridiculous smile thrown to him. 

"You're really testing me now, hothead" The young mutant speaks up, clamping his hands together, before yanking them apart, balls of electricity enveloping them once again. 

As expected, the latter laughs, as if it were the funniest joke he'd ever heard. "Is that a threat, little boy?" Inferno bluffs, kicking a few boulders out of his way, readying a free opening towards his opponent. "Then, I'm so so scared" His voice comes out thick with sarcasm and derision, causing Jisung's blood to boil greater. 

"You should" Jisung replies quietly, fists cross-positioning above his chest, a beam of electricity eliciting from there, bolting right towards the ravenette before him. 

Inferno's eyes widen at the unexpected move, scrambling to think of a countering attack. Without much thought, he mimics the other mutant's technic, using his own method. 

The collision of both elements cause a sharp explosion, searing and burning, lapping at the other for dominance, sparks of fire mixed with electricity splattering about them. As the contact becomes too overbearing, yet its hosts too stubborn to back down, the beams of both conductors comes rocketing up, causing a bigger blast to errupt in the air above them. 

C-1101 pulls away first, his chest burning, although ironically, quite literally, not used to using his abilities that way. He stumbles back a few steps, landing on the ground, smoking palm pressed against his thumping heart. 

Jisung doesn't falter from his position, only putting his hands down from his front. A cocky smile reaches his lips, head tilting to the side in bigger mockery. "What's the matter, torch? Not used to surprises? Thought you wanted to have fun? Or did you really think you could just play your petty little games?" 

Inferno looks up from the ground, fiery eyes crackling orange and red. He harshly pulls himself up, scoffing. "Fine, you want a real fight? Let's fight" He activated his flames once more, stronger than he ever thought he could, complete inferno reaching the skies from his body. 

"Thought you'd never ask!" Dynamo grins, recharging to his maximum capacity, body thrumping with electric particles, causing his running pace to speed up 10x faster. His trail leaves a line of blue energy, too fast to catch up. 

The pyromaniac runs forth him, not with the same ridiculous speed, but the strength that could rival it. His psychotic laughs rang around the stadium once again, and the audience watching them cheered.

The headmaster watches with widening eyes, reading the situation clearer. He backs away, his lungs burning out in panic, he looks at the guards below their floor in front of them. "Shut it down! Call it off! Make them stop, this instant!"

The guards look at him confused, not knowing how to react. "Sir?" 

"Headmaster Park, what in the world are you saying?" President S asks, completely baffled with the usually calm and collected man's outburst. 

Headmaster Park bows Towards the superior, low and steady. "I deeply apologize for the inconvenience, Mr President, but at the moment, my top priority is our students' safety. Excuse me" 

The headmaster clenches his jaw, looking the security dead in the eyes. "Lead me to J-0297 and Y-0296, tell the control unit to be ready and reactivate the barriers once they break, both the standard and Vanta walls, activate the Ivy fields if you have to" He faces two of the seven, "K-0196, M-0899, follow me" before facing away. 

The aforementioned two follow without a word. K-0196 glances at the person to the president's left, the latter nodding once, as a silent understanding. With that, they walk away from the group. 

"This is absurd. A mistake. It was a bad idea from the start" 

But on a serious note, who thought clashing fire with electricity was a good idea?

It never was, and neither will it now.

The overlapping chains of electricity eliciting from Jisung battles with the speed of his pace, reaching out in a wild tantrum of movements, hungry to zap anything that comes its way. The pyromaniac's situation wasnt any different, his cackling flames howling and blazing before him, desperate to feel anything that it touches wither and scorch.

It comes quick and strong, before they could even collide their fists or make the first move, their overgenerated, consentrated energies helix and morph into deadly conduction, enveloping their whole forms, and creating what would then become the strongest atomic explosion they thought would be possible.

Like an exploding star, a dispersing planet. 

Like a Supernova.

The impact of the blast travels far within milliseconds, breaking the first and second barrier almost immediately. But before the toxic discharge of the explosion could reach the audience, another barrier, an electrifying mist-like green forefield, envelops the battle grounds yet again, trapping the fatal gas inside. This is then followed by another force field, a swirling blue, morphing on top of it. 

From within, C-1101 and J-0202 are thrown from either side because of the collision. Their bodies are smoking, small parts of their supposed invincible combat uniforms burned and damaged. 

Inferno is the first one to react, groaning at the sharp pain of his over stimulated muscles, cussing beneath his breath as he struggles to get up. "Fuck, that is definitely not fun" He slams back down on the grainy damaged floor, unable to move.

Dynamo doesn't move from his position, his electrically generated nerves still not dying down, the pains of its shock still sizzling under his skin. This has never happened before, his abilities have never hurt him in anyway, and the situation right now has him utterly confused all over again.

"Shit, it's fucking toxic in here" Inferno grunts, slowly sitting up, as he begins to cough profusely, heaving for air, only to welcome the toxic gas release. Jisung opens his eyes, cranking his neck slightly at the struggling teen across from him. He tries to move, inch by inch, finally sitting up as well. Then the gas hits his olfactory, sending him into a fit of coughs. 

Headmaster Park watches the struggling two on the floor, eyes blown wide, mouth agap. He faces towards one of the two mutants holding up the barriers. "Zeal, Get them out of there! Now!"

The one holding up the blue forefield, Grey locks and deep ocean eyes, struggling to keep the gas in place, chuckles nervously in response. "I don't think that's possible at the moment, Professor. My forcefields can only hold up for a while without my physical control, and with the strength of its chemicals, plus the size of this whole battle ground, gas and all, it would most likely loosen around my energy particles and disperse into the air. And we wouldn't exactly want that for the students. Another incapability, the second barrier is blocking my way, and it would be a risk to do anything beyond that side of power" 

His hands, that are controlling energy force coursing through the dome barrier glistens and sparks, wavers slightly due to the amount of powers he needs to use at the very moment, but stands tall still, fully capable of his abilities. 

Professor Park heaves a long frustrated sigh, facing the other mutant holding up a separate barrier, blood red locks and emerald eyes, nonchalantly holding up the dividant.

"Doomsday?"

"I actually can, but not really. Even if I wanted to. Well, I could, but Zeal's forcefield is blocking mine, and it would be a risk to make an opening on his side. The toxic waste is nothing like what we've experienced before, risking that much would endanger the students" He quietly explains, focused on the green dome trapped by blue hues in front of him.

Before the headmaster could respond, a shadow of blacks and yellows passes by his side, glowing ever so slightly. His eyes are an ash fallen gray, vibrant blue hair standing out amongst the crowd.

"Professor, I suppose now is the time to seize my purpose?" He asks, standing in front of the barrier. Mr Park looks up at the figure. "Wraith, yes of course. Toxic exchange inside the barrier, not trained enough to handle their gas costs"

The mutant nods once, his whole body enveloped in a glowing white seal, before walking through the two barriers. He floats towards the struggling mutants, softly landing in the middle their large distance.

His eyes turn fully white, hands raising up to his front, engulfed in glowing pitch black spears. A flat black disk morphs in the middle in between the two opposing mutants. As he spreads his hands away from each other, the black disks duplicate into two, coming closer towards them both.

Jisung notices the dark figure nearing him, immediately alarmed and ready to recharge, thinking it was Pzo pzo's doing. But before he could, a soft echoing voice rings in his head.

"Calm down, I come to not harm you. It is a portal that will bring you to the infirmary"

They both look up at the mutant before them, Wraith, as he nods once in affirmation that it was him who spoke to them. Without another beat, they are soon engulfed by the black disks, disappearing into a vector of nothingness, transported to the needed destination.

Once done, Wraith levitates slightly in the air again, forming a similar yet smaller disk below him, lowering down and vanishing, as the disk reforms outside the dome. He reappears from the portal, just beside the headmaster, like before.

"I am done, Professor" He claims, portal disappearing, eyes going back to their usual gray state, and hands no longer enveloped by black spears. 

The headmaster nods in acknowledgement, facing the two mutants. "Step away from your forcefields, boys. Release immediately when the seals resurface" And they did as told, just as the original barriers are recharged enough to activate again.

"My turn!" Another mutant on the other side of the headmaster exclaims, more hyper than he should be at the circumstances.

Headmaster Park sighs at the voice. "Yes, Y-0296, do what you should"

The latter nearly leaps in glee, rushing towards the force field, restraining himself from hugging the surface. "My goodness, so much energy in the air!" He awes, smelling the lingering powers, eyes sparkling in pure delight.

He takes off his gloves, pushing himself through the dividant, a manic grin on his face, eyes zapping with purple helix. The barrier sparked and sizzled at the contact of an unknown subject, forcing him out, but the persistent mutant only reached further, successfully closing himself inside.

His whole form was now zapping with the remains of the force field, body absorbing the energy with his abilities. Y-0296 inhales the toxic gas, exhaling in satisfaction. "So much chemicals in the air, so much to consume!"

He walks to the very center, eyes fixated on the control unit, a warning look on his face. After seconds of nothing, they eventually realized his order and focused the camera on him, his face lighting up on the screen in front of the stadium. The previously shocked silence of the audience came howling up at his appearance, and he smiles pleased, waving around at everyone.

The headmaster, and the other mutants present by the ground floor merely rolled their eyes at his entrance, choosing to ignore his dramatics.

With one final wave at the crowd, his energy mediation stills, a stoic look on his face, seriousness taking over what was once playful joy. He brings both hands up, swiping it to the side, as the gas swirls at his command. He continues this for awhile, until the whole dome is twisting with gas and smoke, like a tornado conquering a spinning globe.

He brings his hands up, compressing them, before bringing it towards him. At the same time, the ball of toxic release minimizes and compacts itself at his actions, swirling in front of him, now only the size of a beach ball.

"Dinner's served!" 

With cat like eyes, and a Cheshire grin, he doesn't think twice, sucking the ball of chemicals in. His chest lights up in the process, body exploding from the inside just a moment after, causing it to glow slightly. He shakes his head, shivering like a sugar rushed beast.

"Good God, I could do that forever!" He exclaims, lowering down to the ground, clapping his hands and twirling about. Once down from his chemical high by a notch, he makes his way towards where he went in.

Once out of the barrier, he takes a perfume bottle form his pocket and sprays himself with it. The others grimace at the mix of chemical waste and perfume coming from the mutant.

"Fuck, how can you do that all the time?" The red head asks, covering his nose and moving away, and behind the gray head.

Y-0296 only shrugs. "It's better than drugs, actually" He dismisses, blinking his dried eyes. "Although I do think I'm kinda feeling too high at the moment. Those kids mix up a different breed, good God!"

K-0196 merely rolls his eyes, glancing at the headmaster. "Professor, we're done now, are we not? I think we must go back to our seats"

"Gosh, yes" Y-0296 groans, before the superior could respond. "I need to take a seat, feels like my heads spinning" 

Headmaster Park sighs once again, deeper this time. "Yes, we can. We've prevented the worst of a start, I guess that's all. For now" 

With that, they go their own ways. 

"You did not come to assist them, Imperium" The president starts. "Why is that?" 

The latter does not look away from the now conversing group from a distance. "We, Wraith and I, have made an agreement beforehand. I trust he does what should be done, along with the rest of my troops who were called down. They did not disappoint, as you can see"

He looks away, meeting the President's blank gaze, doing his best not to glare. "And besides, you needed our accompaniment, sir. It's a means for our reassurance. We have everything under control" 

"That's a relief then" President S nods. "You never fail to surprise me" He watches as the group disperses. "You are at the top of your tiers, what more could I expect?" 

"Alot, Sir" Imperium reassures, although there is slight playful mischief in his voice. 

It makes the President laugh, a very unpleasant sound in their ears. "Indeed there is, aren't there?" 

"Always, Mr President" A kert smile tugs on the Mutant's lips, eyes saying a different story upon meeting another two colored pair beside him.

"The two young men just now" President S starts again, staring down at the scene before them. Imperium hums, focusing his attention back at the superior man. "Aren't they outstanding?" 

"They are, sir" The latter agrees, sincere with his words, this time. "Nothing like we've come across so far" 

"Correct. The power they possess with a mindset they think is all they could do, is just, extraordinary. With the lack of professional experience and training, that much skill in barely countable strikes each time, it nearly looks impossible. Their bodies haven't even fully developed and matured yet, what more when they do?"

Imperium shares a glance with the person beside him again, before tearing their gazes elsewhere. "Probably bigger potential once they do, sir" The person answers then, steady and composed. 

The president glances at the new yet familiar voice, nodding in acknowledgement, chuckling lowly. "Ah, Lux, always seeming invisible yet present everywhere you go. If it weren't for your performance and capability, I would have thought of a latter judgement" 

Lux looks down at his feet, silently simpering to himself. "Well you know what they say, sir, old habits never die. Especially when you need it for work" 

"A helpful mindset, really" President S snickers, pleased. His expression morphs into serious curiosity another time around. "Do you think they're compatible for your division? Have you decided?" 

Imperium exhales silently. "They are, I'm sure they are. More than what we've imagined. But," He stops to look up at the horizon greeting the top opening of the stadium. "They're young. Too young for such a field. I'm not sure bringing actual children to our world would be the best decision. The last thing I would want to do, is take their youth away from them" 

"Imperium" The president sighs, shaking his head. "You should know better than this. We have a purpose to uphold, do not ever forget that. Look beyond you" He gestures around them. "Outside of these metal walls, lurking in the shadows, over the barrier we've built, is an abomination that we are facing, have been for many years. You know that better than anyone else" 

The blonde falls silent. The superior chooses to continue. "And with that crushing reality, do you believe the Innocence of youth nearing adulthood would really matter, compared to all the death that has dawned upon us? All these years, do you think a child's oblivion would matter when the world is chasing what we would never admit as the end?"

Imperium still does not respond. "A child or not, with an ability as strong as a hundred, they might as well not be a child at all" President S breathes deeply, fixing the lapels of his suit. "Waiting for that Innocence to last will waste time. And even if we can be patient, our enemies will not. That is why we, as people of this earth, will take an opportunity as soon as we see it" 

"The same case is used for everything" His gaze lands on the battle grounds. "Including young mutants, strong enough to be of service for the worst" 

"I hope you are aware of where I'm coming from, Imperium" The latter looks up from his trance, nodding stiffly. "Yes, Sir. Clear as day" 

President S nods. "That is all I ask of, your understanding" Imperium doesn't respond after that, just a steal of a glance at the person beside him, who seemed more worried than he was. He shakes his head discreetly, before turning away and onto the awaiting grounds. 

"The score board, the results have been finalized" One of the few up front with them speaks up, leading all the attention to stare at the said holographic screen. 

Lux gawks. "This is impossible" He leans forward, gripping the railings as the bright bold text shined for everyone in the stadium to see. 

President S smirks. "Looks like you've found your answers, gentlemen" 

Imperium could only gulp, clenching his jaw. "Incredibly impossible" 

🔹☄️🔹

Birth Name: Jisung Park  
Given Code Name: J-0202  
Alias: Dynamo  
Age: 16  
Mutant type: X  
Section: EC  
Ability: Electrokinesis  
Rank: X-AD  
Force Application compatibility: N. E. O.

Birth Name: Chenle Zhong  
Given Code Name: C-1101  
Alias: Inferno  
Age: 17  
Mutant type: X  
Section: F  
Ability: Pyrokinesis  
Rank: X-AD  
Force Application compatibility: N. E. O.

Birth Name: Mark Lee (Minhyung)  
Given Code Name: M-0899  
Alias: Doomsday  
Age: 19  
Mutant type: Z  
Section: R/P  
Ability: Reality Manipulation  
Rank: 8-AD  
Crew: N. E. O.  
Unit: N-127

Birth Name: Jaehyun Jeong (Yoonho)  
Given Code Name: J-0297  
Alias: Zeal  
Age: 21  
Mutant type: Y  
Section: EG  
Ability: Force field manipulation  
Rank: 8-AD  
Crew: N. E. O.  
Unit: N-127

Birth Name: Kun Qian  
Given Code Name: K-0196  
Alias: Wraith  
Age: 22  
Mutant type: Z  
Section: D/P  
Ability: Phantasm Manipulation, Mystokinesis  
Rank: 3–AD  
Crew: N. E. O.  
Unit: N-Vision

Birth Name: Chittaphon Leechiapornakul (Lee Youngqin  
Given Code Name: Y-0296  
Alias: Ten  
Age: 22  
Mutant type: Z  
Section: EG  
Ability: Energy manipulation, Strength Mimickery  
Rank: 4-AD  
Crew: N. E. O.  
Unit: N-Vision


	3. Between Strong Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If one power seeks dominance, and the other seeks peace, which of the two would win?

"Well that was quite a show!" Key makes an appearance again, once sure that everything from the first battle was cleared. "And very impressive too! It's been awhile since we've gotten A class mutants, let's just see where these two cuties end up!"

"Moving on, to our next battle" The man swoops across the air, reclaiming his spot at the very center, for everyone to see. "Let's just hope we don't get another scene, to make things faster" Faint laughs from the crowd resonate through the air, and for once after the first showdown, the atmosphere felt lighter.

"Who could be our next competitors" He takes two cubes at once, one for each hand and shows it to the crowd. The holograms appearing right after.

"R-0099! And D-0600!" Key exclaims. "Gentlemen, if you please. Step down from your seats, and greet the battle grounds"

The first to step down was an inhumanly bulky looking boy with blonde locks, his chest weighed down by a barbell type disk and chains wrapped into an X, thick metal handcuffs on his wrist connected to a metal bind clasped around his waist, similar to the one on his neck. A total of 10 watchers were accompanying him, half of them holding tazer spears directed at him, while the rest guided him to the battle grounds, while holding his chains.

Another came awhile after, circumstances vastly different from the previous one. His hair was a natural amethyst, broad shoulders and golden skin. He was sitting in a chrome wheelchair, all main parts of his physique bounded by the same type of metal. Eyes covered by a lazer hologram, followed by a chrome strap over it, synching pods attached to his temples, wires on his nape, spine and head, neck strapped to the seat, wrists and arms clasped onto the armrest, thighs cuffed by the same metal, similar with his ankles and calves. His fingers were wrapped with metal bands for each and every joint, preventing him from moving them. And finally, his mouth, clamped with a muzzle made of chrome.

Only four watchers came with him, two pushing his monitors, one pushing his wheelchair, and the other holding a mercury injected gun against his head.

As the 10 personnels started to Unleash the beast on the other side, the four glanced at a lab coated man from where they originated first. Once the scientist nodded in affirmation, they started to set him free as well.

His eyes were first revealed, shocking the whole stadium. From metal, to Lazer, to cloth over his sockets, before finally showcasing beautiful aqua blues. Murmurs and loud gossiping erupted all around, even the front 7 were left speechless. 

But the other mutant only snarled and grinned with each bound being unclasped, watching his opponent who merely stared at the ground blankly.

Moments later, R-0099 was finally freed, cracking his joints and knuckles in satisfaction. The 4 watchers on the other hand took their time, carefully examining his vitals, wavelengths and inner conditions, before unlatching the wires and pods from the mutant's spine, nape and head.

His binds lifted up in a swift move as soon as his last wire came off. But even with the physical freedom, he did not move from his seat, not even a single muscle. With the predictable action, the watchers forced him to stand up from the chair and left him there as soon as possible, rushing away.

He continued to stare at the ground, face void of any emotion, arms stiff on his sides, standing tall and nothing more than his chest raising slightly and falling to breathe.

Lux gawks at the sight, eyes blown. "Sir, why is he–" 

"Oh hush now, lux" The president interrupts, eyeing the scene below them with full entertainment. "It hasn't even begun" 

"But sir, the project" Imperium reminds, composed. "You believed he would be better in The Box opperat–" 

"It's what I believed, not what we needed" The president interjects again, before calming himself in a split second. 

"Sir, you've seen what he could do" Lux tries to mediate the information through the situation as complex as possible. "The risks that would arise with the circumstances we're facing is beyond unexceptional. Taking him under our observations would cause–" 

"A greater chance of success, Mr Lee" The man turns vaguely taken aback at the mention of something he hasn't heard in years, causing him to shut up. The president takes this chance to continue. "You have also seen what he could do, what he is capable of, and the limits he can break with the slightest of force. Imagine what we could do with this power? What barriers we could break and defeat? Have you thought it all through?" 

Lux is left speechless, eyes trained to the ground, while Imperium only looks ahead, steel-hard in demeanor as always. 

"He's perfect for your Division, as well as the project, and the expedition trial" The two look up at the mention of the last two words, feeling their throats run dry. "And he's also a perfect, worthy, counter part of our little Doomsday" 

"Doomsday allows no partners, sir" A voice speaks up for the first time since the beginning of the event, just beside lux to the left. Tall, bulky, face stoic but voice soft. His ginger locks glistened against the light, contrasting his pale although deep sky globes. 

"Not even from The Seventh" Another continues from beside him to the very end, even quieter. His bronze eyes were stone cold, similar to that of an exploding planet, as if they held the most dangerous weapon known to man kind. 

"That would change very soon, gentlemen" President S says with a coy smile, nodding once at the two. 

Imperium exhales through his nose. "Only the system can determine whether he is qualified for our division or not, until then, we are unsure" 

The president successes a confident smile throughout the statement. "Not for long, I presume" 

"My holy grail" Key gasps, lowering himself down to meet the space in between the two mutants. "Could it be? Could it be the invincible miracle himself? The unbreakable puzzle piece of District 66?"

Everyone stills, waiting for a reaction from the infamous boy. They all simultaneously silence, just as his lips tug up, eyes dark as the dying emeralds of the pacific. His smile was sinister, like the devil behind your shadows. The hollow darkness under his eyes just gave a bigger shape to his features, hazardous and strange.

"The one and only" He drawls out, meeting his opponent's gaze. The latter vaguely stiffens at the contact, feeling something excruciatingly wrong with the gaze. But he doesn't back down, keeping his stares. D-0600 only grins wider.

Key gulps at the expression, laughing nervously, but sets the atmosphere. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr–Uh–Do–Uh–D-0606, but to cut things short, as we are all anticipating your fight, what would you like to be addressed as?"

"Domino's fine as it's always been. I'd like to keep it that way" The amethyst head says nonchalantly, cracking his neck and gripping the sides of his white combat cargos. 

Key laughs again, obviously uneasy with the mutant's presence, he nods. "Ah yes, of course" He faces the crowd, gesturing towards the amethyst head. "Everyone, our very own little monster, Domino!" 

The crowd howls, tense but wild. Even they were slightly unsettled with him. Who wouldn't? 

"And to our other newbie" Key glides toward the enormous superhuman. "What a big boy we have!" He huffs, laughing with the crowd, as R-0099 only growls underneath his breath. "So, Mr R-0099, what how do you wanna ring your bells?"

"Adamantium" He says shortly, temper ticking higher as Domino continued to grin at him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr Adamantium, our Beast in the making, everyone!" And the audience responds in encouragement.

"Alright, ladies, you know the rules by now, so I won't give any further delays" Key declares, raising his hover board high again.

"Begin!" And he was out of sight.

Adamantium smirked at his opponent, cracking his knuckles, feet grinding against the grubbled floor. "So, you're famous?" He starts, rubbing the rough of his wrists.

The amethyst head shrugs, rocking on his heels. "You could say that, but I would neither deny nor agree" He doesn't move from his position, only shoving his hands inside the pockets of his white trousers.

"And yet, you're still proud of that title?" The beast asks further, taking slow steps forth. But grim merely stares blankly at him, not making a move to reciprocate his actions.

Instead, he hums, nonchalant once again. "Well, when you're a genius murderer like me, who's killed A LOT of people just to get where I am, and have everyone cower over me, I guess you could say I take a little bit of pride in that"

Adamantium scoffs at his growing cockiness, feeling the tense force of his muscles reflect his irritation. "Everyone? Surely you're not the most powerful, little boy, not everyone will be afraid of you" He chuckles, darkly. "That's why you're here" 

"Because you got caught"

Domino lifts a brow. "And you are one to talk" He snickers. "Most powerful, you say?" He lifts a hand from his pocket, nipping at the nail of his thumb without a single care. "You're right, I'm not the most powerful. But..." He pulls away from his hand, staring the beast dead in the eye.

"I'm one of the bunch, you see"

Adamantium laughs, as if it were the funniest thing in the world. "You're too sure of yourself, and I guess that's the very reason why you're here" He takes off the metal strap around his neck that the watchers left there on purpose. It sizzled, as the wires broke apart, but he did not care. "The people who put you here aren't scared of you, and neither will I ever"

"You should be" His voice comes out quiet, but steady and venomous. The whole stadium heard it, and they stilled, hearing his words from the speakers loud and clear.

The humongous mutant payed no attention to the silence around them, nor the threat, and scoffed once more. "Oh really, then why not–"

"God, you talk too much" Domino interrupts, rolling his eyes and letting the attitude flow from his tone. "Only comics give too long speeches of pride and shit" He crosses his arms. "Record check, this is the real world, buddy. Now quit the chit-chat and come at me"

Adamantium was fuming by now, angered with the treatment from this overly arrogant opponent of his. "Fine then" He grits, shifting to a readying stance. A single heartbeat after, he sprints forth. Hard steps colliding with the stone cemented ground, weight on each leap. He growls and grunts witch each movement, thirsty for violence.

Then he stops. Midway, with his whole physical existence, he haults, every fiber and muscle caged in a dying pause. Confused and utterly blank-minded, he looks up at anything that could've caused it. His first mistake.

His next mistake was looking up, and straight into the eyes of his opponent. Domino hasn't moved once from when they started, arms still crossed, posture still straight and stiff as a monument, but his eyes. His eyes held a different story, they were no longer dead.

They were alive. And they glowed with something he could only adresse as old stories from long ago, when the future wasn't so miserable. They looked like Death, himself.

Then it happens. A swirling tunnel began to close in on his sight, light and shadows much too similar to the reflection of his capturer's orbs. And in a trance, in a mind-boggling, haze dazing trance he spiraled in. Until there is nothing more than an echo of a voice, which he will soon do everything it says.

"Not so tough now, are you?" The face from the other side of the twisted tunnel mocks, and he could only agree. D-0600 merely grins once more, satisfied with the ridicule he's set on another prey yet again. "Kneel" He whispers, as the other follows immediately, getting on both of his knees. 

He carelessly strides towards the humongous metahuman, eyes never leaving his. "You don't really want to fight me, do you? Adamantium, was it?" The latter can only nod dumbly. Domino's smiles, coy as ever. "Good, good"

The amethyst head stops, a few feet away from the supposed beast. "Turn around, big guy. Let the crowd see you" The hypnotized male turns the other way, still kneeling. "And give them a deep bow, show some respect, wave along while you're at it" He cooperates just as much, causing the majority of the crowd to laugh out loud at the shift of events.

"I don't really wanna fight someone on my first day, y'know?" He says, waving a hand to his new found puppet, silently ordering him off to run laps around the battle grounds, still in a mind-controlled state. "I mean, I've killed enough of your friends for you to get me here, and I guess starting out my days on a brighter note is much better than controlling someone to deep throat their fists, eh?"

The stadium errupts with laughter once again, and he only smirks. "But what's a battle of skills, if I don't show you what I'm capable of, right? You all know me by now, and I guess you have an idea of what I'm capable of. Everyone in this stadium has ran through their individual limits just to prove a point, correct?" 

He takes a few steps more, hands sliding back into his pockets. He rocks on his heels, eyeing those in front of him. "And how unfair and unjust would it be to be excluded from this tradition, just because I said so?" He snickers to himself. "I don't really wanna go through all the hard work of fighting someone I can easily one over. But, without a fight, what can I prove?"

D-0600 smiles, devious as ever. "I'll just show you" His eyes glow fiercer then. He takes a deep breath in, exhaling in delight. "Oh the energy really is something here, isn't it?" He asks, hands moving in front of him, facing the ground low.

From somewhere in the stadium, beside a clearly shell-shocked head of blood locks, Ten grins in satisfaction. "Someone who actually understands what I mean, besides imperium!" He comments, buzzing with glee. "I like him already!" 

"He seems hazardous" Jaehyun speaks up, silently. "Even moreso than we were informed of" He turns to the person beside him, waiting for a response. 

The said person meets his gaze for a short while, before focusing back on the scene before them. "He's a handful, much too similar to ten and doomsday combined. Only, obviously, a lot worse"

"That's what concerns me" The silver head mutters back, refocusing on the game.

D-0600 closes his eyes, feeling each and every atom of exsistense around him. A mist of aqua blue hues glowed from his veins, releasing outwards and onto the space around him. It spreads like a blazing sand storm, and in a flash, goes above and beyond, reaching the very tops of the barrier. 

He raises an eyebrow, perking with wonder but unsurprised nor shocked. "So we have a bubble?" He asks, before shooting his eyes open, head titling slowly to the side, challenging. "Let's pop it, shall we?" 

With a smirk, he brings his clawing hands close in front of his face, gradually bringing it apart as if ripping through a bearable surface. The glow of his hands luminate stronger, more vibrant in light, as a Shockwave of said power expands towards his surroundings with a great impact. 

The hit lingers, clinging to the barriers like a magnet with its subjects. Sooner than later, all three barriers shut down with one final pull, dispersing into little freckles of spark. He breathes in again, hands slowly calming down and lowering to his sides, eyes never losing their zapping light. 

"Ah, now this is different" He mutters, grinning deviously at the stunned silence that greets him with no more protection. His gaze looks up at the first floor, a black tinted window covering the farther most corner. "Not so fast" 

The regenerating force fields shut down as fast as it began, the watchers who were controlling them falling into a blank haze and straightening up from their positions behind the black glass. Domino raises a brow. "Step away from the controls, I'm the one in charge at the moment" 

"Oh my" The amethyst head exclaims softly, sarcasm lacing his tone. "How ever could I forget? What's a puppet show without strings?" Curious, concerned, whispers erupted at the random statement. He smiles dark and grim, hands falling into place once more, mist oozing out much greater than before. 

"Why settle on playing with dolls, when I can have my own show?" He asks, letting his arms fall to the side again, mist still spreading around the stadium. "A whole crowd is way better than a few toys, I believe. A bigger mass to control, a bigger change of success to achieve" His poisonous eyes glance up at the person in the very center before him. 

"Isn't that right, Mr President?" The said superior merely puffs up his chest, shoulders straightening, as he nods once at what the mutant had said. The rest of the remaining five gawk at his bold statement, shocked. 

He smirks, hands dropping to his sides. "You know, I've been really into puppet theater lately. They aren't as they were back then, because of the futuristic movement and all, but it's still quite dramatic" His smirk turns into a brilliant, sarcastic smile. 

"I like Dramatic" 

"And do you know what makes a good puppet performance?" He takes a step forward, along this movement, comes a wave of misted force, traveling fast with his single step. The force reaches the very walls of the stadium, shattering the glass windows and the clear glass ceiling at the very center. 

"Puppets who could follow their master, of course" His irises glow immensely bright in color, eyes creasing into dark cresents as he grins insanely. "Up we go, gentlemen!" He exclaims overly joyed, and everyone in the stadium obeys, all except for the now seven people up front, as well as another mutant in the crowd. 

Domino feels the small gap in his map of controlled minds, like a missing puzzle piece. He Perks up a curious brow, looking around. "Well won't you look at that, someone's a little too stubborn to play along" He walks a few steps forward, true sight still wandering about for the missing piece. "Now, what should we do with you?" He asks, finally tracing towards the unaffected person. 

The person stiffens, barely noticeable, before easing back to normal, mouth never opening to speak. He simply looks up at the front seven on the upper center of the stadium, searching for any kind of communication. He first meets the eyes of Lux, stone eyes wavering slightly, only clenching his jaw. Before meeting Imperium's empty ones, who does nothing but speak in silence. 

'Don't do anything I wouldn't' 

He nods once, before looking up at President S, who also nods, this time, in encouragement. His jaw stiffens at the affirmation, neck cranking back down front, slowly making his way onto the battle grounds. "You're a confident one, to pull a stunt like this" He says quietly, emptily. 

"And you seem to be quite the tough one, to block your head before I could get to you as well" Domino grins mockingly, eyeing the other mutant's every move. 

The latter tilts his head, unused to such bold mockery being thrown at him. "I take percussion for situations such as these. As cold as it sounds, I don't like having people in my head. It's mine, of course, why ever would I want others to take control of it?" 

"I guess" Domino shrugs, the diabolik light in his eyes never dying. "Is that why the mask?" 

The boy, now stopping at the other side, looks up in question. "What did you say?" 

Domino smirks. "Your mask, you're the only one wearing one. Do you have some kind of device? To block others out?" He takes a step forth, shrugging, playing with the loose threads inside his pockets. "That's cheating, if it were the case, y'know?" 

"I would never allow such a thing" The accused grits, dark voice cold and blunt. "And even if I did, I wouldn't need one. I have myself enough, devices are irrelevant to me" He looks up to meet Domino's aqua gaze, taking steps forward. "And what about you, Mr. Domino? Are you?" His eyes start to glow, an infamous shade of green. "Are you cheating?" 

Domino breathes deeply through his nose, unused to how he's being questioned. No one has ever. Well, not in a way this blasted bastard is currently doing. "Not really. Similar to your situation, I guess" He shrugs for the umpteenth time, slowly fixating into a walk but never stopping. "I just have it in me" 

"Oh really" Mocks the other, doing the same. "Then I suppose you want something. To be up and above, just like this?" 

Domino grins his brightest. "Just a little one, if you have to be so straightforward" He says, eyes swirling like a lucid dream, as his mist reversed from its disperment, as if time had been turned back, letting him suck it all back up from before. "I don't want a puppet show anymore. I want an audience for this" 

As it is, everyone goes back to how they were, blinking away from their trance, confused by the jump and skip of events. 

The latter conceals his shock, at how effortless the amethyst head had done such a difficult task, with a shadowy scowl. "Well, you better hurry up then. Time's ticking" 

00:06:06 minutes and counting, the timer read. 

Domino smiles, the bags under his eyes creating deeper pools for his ever so dark obrs of Uncanny. "All the time I need" 

"I just really, really, wanna now who you are" He says passionately. Continuing to walk, even as the other had already stopped a moment ago. "Well, I know who you are already" He speaks up again, in a matter of fact way. 

"You're M - 0899. More known as Doomsday" the amethyst head smiles. "You're also the strongest youth in the N. E. O movement so far, how funny, right? And I'm guessing... You're just like me? Maybe? Similar with a lot of things, I presume? But what else?" 

By the time the other mutant is left quiet at the empty yet true words thrown around, Domino is already only a few feet away." What else, is there to know about the infamous Doomsday? What else is there to know about..." His eyes glow brighter, head tilting to the side in utter satisfaction. 

'Mark Lee?'

Mark gasps, eyes growing wide at the same voice echoing inside his head. Impossible. 

Domino chuckles at the reaction, stepping even closer. He looks at the space between them, and up, before meeting Mark's gaze once more. "You're too paranoid, you know that?" He says, bringing up a hand forward, and onto the gap in front of them. "But, even if you were, it still wouldn't work" 

He touches the gap with his slightest, watching it glisten outwards, like touching clear water. It spreads with faint light green, before turning clear as it was. He looks up at the still statued red head before him. "With me, that is" 

That's all he says, before reaching through the hidden barrier Mark had built up around him, as easy as going through a bubble, and grabbing for him. The red head barely has any time to react, when a cold hand meets the side of his masked face. 

His eyes lose their green color, turning a dark shade of aqua, hands falling limp on either side of his body. The seven up front gasp in complete shock, not expecting the shift of events. 

"He... It can't be... It–It's impossible!" Headmaster Park exclaims, gripping the railings with his paling knuckles. 

Imperium only stares, eyes blown, watching the two closest below them, trying to form words. "He... He..." 

"He's touched Doomsday's mind" The same ginger head speaks up for all of them, equally as surprised. President grins, nodding at three affirmation. "Indeed you are correct, Chaos"

"But that is absurd" Lux breathes out. "No one has ever meddled with Doomsday's head without his proper, or even forced, consent. Not even Wraith, nor me. And this kid had done it in mere seconds. That's unruly absurd!" 

"Not if they're at the same wavelengths" The quietest of the bunch, the platinum head with blazing bronze eyes, speaks up silently, leaving the rest into a hollow of questions for answers. 

Mark plunges into a place similar to that of a pitch black pool of infinite water. Empty, muffled voices, flashing lights in the dark. It all seemed too familiar. Only then did he realize where he was. He was inside his own head.

But this time, and for the first, he wasn't alone. A pair of equally familiar eyes opens in front of his own, pulling him into a trance much similar to the rest. Only this time, the one way someone like him could be done upon. They sink deeper, the eyes never blinking nor leaving his, keeping him captive, and unmoving inside his own head.

As they sunk down, more voices and flashes of images began to become louder and brighter. Leaving him Spiraling down a haze of dizzying confusion, lack of air, and helplessness.

Never has The Doomsday ever felt such a thing. Helplessness.

Then it all stops.

From above this deep pool of void, with this stranger holding him captive in his own headspace, is the familiar alarm. From beyond this, out and everywhere else but this, is the world. In that world other than this pitch blankness, is a timer. 

The timer blares up, times up.

Then, like a snap of the Devil's finger, everything reverses. Just as it did before, only now, it wasn't people. It was everything else in general. Only, for him, it was all in his head. Like usual.

Domino pulls away, stepping back a foot or two, and nonchalantly shoving his hands back inside his pockets. As if nothing had happened. To the rest, nothing really did. But to him, and especially mark, a lot had been just so.

Doomsday gasps, the minute he comes back to reality, heaving for the air he hadn't realized he's been holding since Domino pulled him into the void of his own mind. He was shaking, terribly trembling. Not once had he ever felt like this. Not in many many years, that is.

And especially not to someone similar to him.

For a brief, but short moment, a bubble of fear raises from the very pits of his gut. But soon eventually withered away and popped, like the rest of his emotions. It was then replaced with sheer shock and confusion. Much like everyone else.

He looks up at the still figure before him. The same figure who'd just done the one thing he'd been training his life for others not to be able to do. And yet, here he was, fresh in the flesh, right in front of him.

He wasn't so smug as before, but amusement and confidence still danced around his now normal Hazel eyes.

'I know who you are now'

The settling familiarity of the same voice echoes inside his now unblocked head, sending shivers and tense stiffness down his spine. Domino only simpers one last time, before facing away and heading for the other direction. 

He snaps a finger at a certain direction to his left, to which Adamantium immediately pays attention to, stopping from his forced marathon, and collapsing onto the ground, just as the trance wears off. 

After no more words, the ethyst head he would soon be very cautious of dissappears into the same rows of seats he'd come from. 

Mark is left there, in the center of the battlegrounds, dumbfounded, hazzed, and unreal to the situations that had just happened. Key's voice rings at a far distance, declaring off the session, as another figure appears beside him.

"Doom? Can you hear me?" He pulls away from the ringing trance he'd been in, facing his right, a pair of ocean eyes meeting his own. 

Mark blinks, once, twice, or more. "Levi" He whispers, coming back to reality as the said person's hand reaches to grip his shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. He brings his own hand to do the same for the other. "I'm fine" 

Levi nods, guiding him off the platform. "I know you are, but that's not the most of our concerns now. I believe you know that" 

The red head heaves a breath through his nose. "I'm aware" He simply says, letting the dust head guide him into a pod door, away from preying eyes. 

'D-0606, just who are you, really'

🔹☄️🔹

Birth Name: Donghyuck Lee  
Given Code Name: D-0600 *Error*  
Alias: Domino  
Age: 8  
Mutant Type: Z *Error* Y *Error* X *Error* Z  
Section: Data Not applicable   
Ability: Data not applicable   
Rank: X-AD  
Force Application Compatability: N. E. O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was not a typographical error. You just have to pay attention to figure out what it is. ( ;


End file.
